


Glory Be

by SociallyUnacceptableOrb



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Getting This Out Before KSA Takes Out My Kneecaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb
Summary: Not every spirit is a tortured soul. Sometimes they just want front-row seats to the carnage.





	Glory Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was too long to be in my drabbles collection, but I didn't want to just leave it untouched. Apologies for anyone besides Kirby written out of character. I know next to nothing about either of the other series. In other news: in an unprecedented move by me, I changed Galeem's name to the Japanese original (Kiira) because Galeem is a stupid name and reminds me too much of Galleom, who's also literally in the exact same story mode.

“And I’m sorry for punching you, and I’m sorry for throwing Mario off the stage, and I’m sorry for using my Final Smash on Mewtwo, and…”

Isabelle was apologizing at roughly a thousand words per minute. Kirby understood that she was just upset about being under the thrall of a misguided spirit and would never mean them any real harm, but it was getting a touch repetitive. It was times like this he wished he could talk, to reassure her that everything was okay. But he just smiled with his usual bright eyes and nodded as she spoke, and they walked to the next battle, where they’d hopefully find and rescue one of their fellow smashers.

“It’s just… gosh,” Isabelle finally stopped to catch her breath and sat down on a nearby boulder. “Everything was gone. Just like that. Poof! Kiira turned everybody in the universe into spirits! Even my brother.” Isabelle whimpered and hugged her legs. “I hope he’s okay. I know he wouldn’t like it if he got shoved into somebody else’s body.”

She began to sniffle, and Kirby quickly plodded back to her side to wipe her tears away with his stubby pink nubs. Isabelle gently pushed them away as she hiccupped and wiped her nose with the back of her paw.

“I know that we can send them back. I just… wish this hadn’t happened in the first place. I just wish there was something we could have done!” She suddenly pulled the pink puff close to her and hugged him as she quietly cried. Kirby, not knowing what else to do, gently rubbed her back and gave reassuring squeaks. The two sat there for a few minutes, holding each other and listening to the wind blow.

Eventually, Kirby released from the hug and Isabelle took another deep breath as she recomposed herself.

“Well, there’s no use in sitting around and crying about it, right, Kirby? Let’s so see if we can’t try and save any more spirits!”

Kirby nodded and took one of Isabelle’s paws, merrily skipping off with her in tow, swinging her arm gently as they bounced over to a seaside cliff. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, watching the surf knock into the shore, was a very familiar princess. Sure, she was brown-haired and clad in purple, but that’s how Kirby had always recognized her.

"Miss Zelda? I mean, Princess Miss Zelda?" Isabelle asked the young princess. “It’s me! And, um, Kirby. We’re here to take you home.”

Isabelle always was the civil sport, and even if Zelda was most likely a puppet for whatever confused soul was inside of her, maybe it would help them in the battle if she could talk them down a bit. It wouldn’t stop the battle, but it was worth a shot. Zelda said nothing as she continued to look out over the horizon, her back turned and her hands gently brushing against the ground.

“It’s so quiet,” Zelda said. “Everything. The world, the universe. It feels like serenity, stifling serenity.” She spoke slow and dully, as if she’d been drained of her emotions or will to do… anything. For a split second, Kirby wonders if Zelda escaped the onslaught. And then he remembers her being blown away after Nayru’s Love proved useless. Isabelle pressed on, trying to at least get her to face them.

“Would you like to talk about it?” she offered. “I mean, you don’t have to talk, not really. It’s alright if you just need to cry for a little bit.”

“Maybe. Maybe I should cry. I could get rid of all this fickle emotion, couldn’t I?” Zelda lifted herself up and stood, still facing away from them. Neither hero could tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Zelda’s voice got louder and her inhaling and exhaling suddenly spiked up, as if she were on the verge of tears. “Just look at everything that’s come to pass. Just… Juh... Juh…”

A pause. It’s deathly silent besides the wind, the water, and Zelda’s jagged breathing.

"Juh... Juh... Juhahahahahaha!" Zelda cackled loudly. “Just look at it, Kirby!”

It became very clear to the both of them that Zelda had begun to levitate. She spun around in a flash, her head at an uncomfortable angle, her eyes bright red, and her mouth stretched in a rictus grin. She extended one arm and limply pointed to Kirby, as Isabelle yipped in fear and darted behind him as Zelda chuckle darkly and began to violently twitch. The spirit of Lord Hyness had overshadowed the princess, and he was itching for a rematch.

“Oh, how long I have waited for this day, my dear puffy pink friend. You couldn’t stop me! You couldn’t stop him! He knew that I was loyal, and lo, has granted me life eternal in this new land! Look at this land that Void Terminal has bestowed upon us! It’s so vast and clear; how it makes my heart soar! And you’re still here to witness it firsthand! Your silly little friendship games were like tiny little worthless crumbs on our great Dark Lord! The age of Awesome has taken you like a storm! You cannot run! You cannot hide! Kneel before the might of our Dark Lord!”

Void Termina? Of course! What remained of Hyness in the other dimension must have slipped through and been destroyed, too! Kirby really didn’t want to think about the implications of that, especially not with how close they’d managed to get their last battle with the real Void Termina. Kiira was just another freak of the week to Kirby, but to Hyness it was like seeing all of his dreams come true.

Kirby prepared his final cutter and faced down the possessed princess, and Isabelle readied one of her party poppers. Despite the blood-red hue in her eyes, Kirby swore that he could see the swirling yellow and blue of the mad cultist’s.

“Back for more, hm?” Zelda’s head lolled around again. “Do your worst, you interfering little worm.” Her hands glowed a magical blue haze as she readied a defensive stance. “Void Termina has so graciously bestowed me an even more powerful form. Rest assured, I will make his World of light shall forever reign eternal.”


End file.
